The Other Side
by D-D Dreamer
Summary: Lucy has changed the past few months since Lisanna's return to Fairy Tail. She doesn't call on her celestial spirits and she constantly throws herself into danger to save her friends. However, everything changes when a future Natsu walks through the doors of Fairy Tail claiming it will be destroyed within the year and only Lucy can save them.


AN: Usually, I'm a Fairy Tail fanfic reader but I have this idea swimming in my head for awhile and I decided to give it try. Sorry, if the characters are ooc. This story will be told from Lucy's and Levy's perspective. If you like, leave a review. Thanks.

This story is rated M for adult language and violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

**Prologue**

I, Lucy Heartfillia, had one of those dreadful feelings; a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it would change everything. Usually, these feelings were something I could ignore because I knew what to do to stop them but not this feeling. It was something I awoke with and I began to feel its weight in my chest as I stood in Fairy Tail, wiping the glasses as I helped Mirajane Strauss run the guild. However, the atmosphere around me remained the same. Natsu Dragneel, my partner, was fighting Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage, over some petty matter. When they fought, everyone else but Mirajane, her sister Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona and I joined the brawl.

I sighed as I put down the glass before Natsu rudely bumped into me, causing me to land face down on the bar table. The glass tipped over and was about to fall down on the floor but Natsu was quick to catch it. I got up and scrunched my face at him for his clumsiness because I knew he saw me standing at the bar and could have shifted himself last minute to avoid colliding into me. But he didn't, which was strange.

Something I learned about my pink haired partner a few months ago, after Lissana's return to Fairy Tail, was Natsu didn't appear to be asinine as he led people to believe. Whenever he said or did something, there was a reason behind it; he just didn't share his reason with anyone else. The only culprit who probably knew how logical his actions were was Happy, our flying friend and partner. However, to get Happy to rattle on Natsu was another matter; I couldn't use fish to bribe him.

"Natsu!" I growled out, grabbing the glass from his hand to put it on the table. "Watch where you hit people!"

"Sorry, Luce" he apologized before grinning at me. He lifted his fist into the air, turned to face Gray and shouted, "Look what you did you ice pickle!"

"It's not my fault you can't dodge, flame brain!" Gray retorted with a smirk. Natsu growled before he launched his fist at Gray, hitting him squarely in the jaw. Gray fell back as some blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Wiping the blood, he smirked once again before he threw a punch at Natsu to have him dodge it.

"When is this nonsense going to stop?" I asked out loud, expecting no one to answer me, but the young woman with short white hair and light blue eyes, dressed in a long flowing white dress did answer.

"You know them," Lisanna laughed. "They don't know the meaning of silence."

"You can say that again," I answered her with a small smile on my face. I wasn't surprised to see her sitting on the stool at the bar. Normally, she hung out here when the Fairy Tail guild members decided to have their way in fights. The bar was the only place they couldn't thrash without facing Mirajane's wrath and no one did that because she was considered to be one of scariest women in Fairy Tail.

Lisanna laughed before turning around to watch the others fight but I noticed her gaze lingered on Natsu as he fought with Gray and and Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer. Then, I felt it again. The same dreadful feeling returned with a vengeance that I had to place a fist on my chest, over my pounding heart. Inhaling deep breaths, I averted my attention from the fights to behind the bar. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm down. When I opened them, I felt my pulse was beating at a steady pace and I could breathe the fresh air with no problem. That's when I notice I didn't see Mirajane in her usual spot behind the bar to greet her members with a pleasant smile on her beautiful face. With concern marring my face, I searched for her until I found her standing next to Cana, the card mage, with a frown. Leaving Lisanna , I walked over to them to check out the problem. The first thing I noticed was Cana had a whole bunch of cards laid face down on the table. She was holding one in her hand, her eyes grimly looking at it. The second thing I noticed was Mirajane took the card from her hand before adding it with the rest of cards. She gathered and shuffled them before placing each one face down on the table before flipping the last card.

"How could it be?" I heard Mirajane gasped. "This is impossible?"

"What is impossible?" I asked, interrupting both girls.

They didn't look at me, but Cana answered my question. "We got the same card for the fourty-seventh time."

My eyes widened. "Isn't that impossible?"

"That's close to the question I asked," Mirajane remarked as she shook her head, causing her long white hair to fall from her messy bun.

"Before this incident, I would have said it's impossible. Now, I say it is possible," Cana said, which shocked me because I realized she didn't have a barrel of beer next to her, which meant she was sober.

Gently, I took the card from Mirajane's hand and frowned at it. The card had an unusual figure dressed in a black, hooded robe, although his skull face was apparent. He held a deadly looking scythe in his hand. There were a bunch of flames in the background, which instantly reminded me of Natsu's gift for fire.

"This is a weird card," I said while bringing it closer to my face to examine the details in the image. "I don't think I've seen this card in your possession."

"That's because it wasn't until recently," Cana replied, taking the card from my hand to add it with her cards. "I got it with some other cards from my…." She went silent and Mirajane and I understood whom she was talking about –her father, Gildarts.

"I see but why do you keep getting this card? What does it mean?" I questioned her because from the grim expression on hers and Mirajane's faces, I saw this card meant something important.

Then, I felt it again. The bad feeling came back with urgency and I bent over, both hands rubbing my chest while I was gasping for air. Both women bent over me, asking me if I was alright. Tears burned at my eyes as loose strands of my blond hair covered my face. I coughed several times to clear the burning sensation in my throat. When I felt like I could breathe again, I straightened up only to have Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Natsu, and Gray around me. They all appeared to have the same worried expression and it was directed at me. It was then I noticed the guild stopped fighting; Master Makarov Dreyar didn't have to come out of his office on the second floor to threaten his children to stop the senseless fighting. Instead they gathered around me, crowding into my personal space. But I didn't have time to assure them I was alright. Something in my gut was telling me to find out the meaning of the card before this horrible feeling might attack me again.

"What does it mean?" I asked her, while wiping the stray tears with the back of my hands. Natsu appeared beside me. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while his other arm took my arm to curve around his neck so he could hold me up against his hard body.

"That card, Lucy, is the Grim Reaper," Cana answered slowly. She never looked at me or the other members when she answered my question. Instead her gaze was fixed on the cards in her hands. "And it means death."


End file.
